


The Secret

by MutantKittens



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Death, Humanstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantKittens/pseuds/MutantKittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia disappears mysteriously. Sollux was the last person to see her, and he is the only one who knows what happened. But nobody else knows that. It's exactly one month after her disappearance that Sollux begins hearing and seeing things. He has no idea who or what it is, but he is starting to get a little freaked out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> // I so hope that this is enjoyable to read. I started writing this months ago and left it, but then came back to it spontaneously, so I apologize for the shittiness of the last half or so ;-; I'll hopefully be adding onto this when I get the chance, especially since I'm going to be home for winter break. So let me know if you have any suggestions or cool things that you think would add to the story!! Also if you have any constructive criticism for this chapter!!

It's been exactly one month since that day. Waking up was hard this morning, but somehow he managed to pull himself together. "Oh god, no, Aradia!" That sentence replayed over and over in his head every day since it happened. The news reports say they still don't know where her body is. Whether she ran away or got kidnapped or killed herself, all of that was a mystery to them because they had no leads whatsoever. She just... Disappeared. Sollux was the only one that knew what happened that night. But he'll bury that secret in the grave. Just like he did with her body. 

Putting his clothes on was a chore. Brushing his hair required more effort than ever before, and he was looking forward to coming home and crashing after classes were over. He was hoping he wouldn't see anyone that knew her, but it was inevitable. Today, people would probably go out of their way to say something to him. As much as he dreaded it, he had to get going, or else he would be late. He didn't want to royally fuck up a second big thing in his life. But bad luck seems to be what he has nowadays. 

Sollux put on his backpack and stood in front of the mirror to take one last look and make sure he looked presentable. But then he thought he saw a figure move out of the corner of his eye. He turned his gaze quickly, but there was nothing there. Looking around, he found nothing, and decided to just brush it off. He had places to be. 

After getting to campus, he let out a sigh, and told himself, "it'll be okay eventually." He got out of the car and immediately heard his name being called from a distance. Trying not to roll his eyes, he turned to see his friend Karkat. 

"Hey, Kar," he said, giving a little wave. He slung his backpack around his shoulders and started walking over to where he saw his friend. 

"What's up, buddy?" Karkat smiled and patted Sollux on the back.

Sol shook his head, "not much. What's up with you?" 

"Nothing really. Not looking forward to this test in World Civ. What about you, did you study for it?" he asked, giving a curious look to his friend. 

"...fuck," was all he had to say to give Karkat the answer he was looking for. He had completely forgotten about that test. What a coincidence that he had a test today of all days in the class that Aradia looked forward to going to every day. She absolutely loved studying civilizations. She wanted to study old civilizations as a career when she got old enough. But that dream is long gone now. 

Sollux looked down at the ground, completely mad at himself that he had forgotten about this test. 

"Hey, no worries bro, you can look over my notes, I have them outlined pretty well I think. And we can sit together so if you don't remember something, you can just copy. It's cool. I got your back," Karkat assured him, and they began walking towards the building. 

Neither of them had to stop anywhere, so they just walked straight to the room their civ class was in. They sat down in two seats in the back of the room and Karkat got out this small packet of typed papers with a bulleted list; some of the bullets were highlighted, and had little notes scribbled to the side of them. Sollux gave him a look, and Karkat just told him to shut up. They both chuckled a bit, and Sollux got to work with reading through the list. 

In no time he was interrupted by a voice speaking over the straggling students walking in at the last minute. "If you forgot, you have your test today, so finish up with your notes and clear your desks of everything but a pencil," the professor said. Everyone put away their things, except a few people had water bottles sitting out, but she didn't seem to mind. A few seconds later they were both being handed packets with "exam 2" written on the top in big bold print, followed by "name" and "date" with little underscore lines written after each word. 

A few minutes into the test, the room was completely silent, and Sollux heard a voice coming from the open door to the room. It was one person, it sounded like a girl, but he couldn't quite make out what the voice was saying or who it was because of how distant it sounded. He looked around the room to see if anyone else could hear it, but nobody else appeared to be phased by it. 

Karkat looked up at him and gave him a curious look. 

"Do you hear that?" Sollux mouthed at him.

Karkat shook his head no, and then turned back to his test.

It got closer, and he finally was able to figure it out; it was a voice that sounded just like Aradia's. "I love you. Never forget that." Those were the last words that left Aradia's mouth. And those coincidentally were the words Sollux heard coming from the hallway.


End file.
